A Lucky Man
by Lekkerding
Summary: One-shot. Benjen Stark.


A canção do vento era única. Uivava furiosa, tentando afastar a chegada dos raios de sol. E no topo do mundo, gelava até a alma. O dia vinha a galope, trazendo mais uma chance aos homens e esperança a seus irmãos.

O gelo à sua volta ganhava prismas únicos. A neve levantava o véu azul da noite, estendendo um tapete branco além do horizonte. Em outras terras, as pessoas descreviam no astro-rei um gigante vermelho.

Mas ali, o sol era quase pálido. E o rei dos céus se erguia devagar, diminuto, pagando seus tributos à neve. Suas noites eram negras, frias e cheias de interrogações. Mas este era o momento que fazia tudo valer a pena.

Sorriu, contemplando o amanhecer. Mais uma vez, o Primeiro Patrulheiro havia cumprido seu juramento ao reino dos homens.

Respirou fundo, aproveitando o gosto da vitória. Sozinho no topo do mundo, podia saborear a glória e sentir o máximo da liberdade para um homem. De olhos fechados, ouvia a canção do vento arrefecendo, conforme o sol dirigia o olhar áureo à Muralha.

_Happiness_

_More or less_

_It's just a change in me_

_Something in my liberty_

O cansaço não era maior que a fome. Às vezes, preferia as sopas de cebola de seus irmãos de negro às mesas fartas de Winterfell, seus bolos de limão, pães e mel. Gostava da simplicidade que ali tinha.

Ned nunca questionara sua decisão. Eram Lobos de Winterfell, e nada menos. Suas palavras eram escritas em pedra. Quando iniciou sua jornada para a Muralha, Ned entendeu. Mesmo assim, o esforço que o irmão fazia para agradá-lo quando ia a Winterfell era notável. Como se quisesse lembrá-lo de sua família e de seu sangue.

Sua família era outra agora. Era por ela que seu sangue seria derramado. Gostava dessa ideia. Não pôde escolher seu sangue quando veio ao mundo, mas teve a chance de escolher uma família à qual pertencer. Nas vestes negras da Muralha, ele encontrou mais sorte que muitos dos homens vivos agora.

_Happiness_

_Coming and going_

_I watch you look at me_

_Watch my fever growing_

_I know just where I am_

A Patrulha da Noite não tinha grandes bailes, ou torneios. Mas ele não se imaginava em outro lugar.

De todos os lugares que conhecera nos Sete Reinos, a Muralha era o mais aprazia. Os dias eram sempre brancos, e o frio nunca dava trégua, mas ali, ele se sentia bem. Estava guardado em seu juramento e na confiança dos irmãos negros. O maniqueísmo e as formalidades frívolas dos reinos não cabiam ali. E ele gostava disso.

Era tudo muito simples. Havia um juramento a ser cumprido, e vidas a serem protegidas. E era ali que ele deveria estar.

Lembrava o represeiro sorridente às portas da Muralha. Talvez o riso fizesse troça dele, que tanto andou pelos Sete Reinos, para achar um lar justamente na Muralha. A velha Nan dizia que os nascidos no Norte nunca se afastam dele. E talvez estivesse certa. Talvez, o represeiro soubesse disso. Os deuses sempre sabem.

O que realmente importava era o dever cumprido mais uma vez, à aurora. E a sopa, quente e forte, que encontrava agora seu estômago vazio. Mergulhava o pão devagar, e mastigava o naco com gosto.

Comida caseira. A comida de casa, da família. A melhor do mundo.

_But how many corners do I have to turn?_

_How many times do I have to learn?_

_All the love I have is in my mind?_

O dia estava agitado nas baias. Um ciclo se encerraria; a leva de homens trazidos por Yoren em sua última viagem estava treinada e formada. Era dia de juramento. Muitos deles escolheram prestar o juramento diante dos deuses antigos. Alguns brincavam na arena, passando o tempo, enquanto a guarnição se preparava. Outros auxiliavam os homens a selar garranos e colocar-lhes cobertas. Havia ainda os que ensaiavam suas palavras, como que recitando um poema na corte de Porto Real.

A canção do vento era constante na Muralha, e se mesclava com o tilintar do aço na arena e o crepitar dos fogos da cozinha. Canções da Muralha, com gelo, fogo e aço. Se fechasse os olhos, conseguia se libertar das amarras da carne e deixar o esplendor da Muralha fluir, como se fosse um só com aquela terra. Sentia pulsar o sangue dos patrulheiros mortos antes dele, dos ancestrais perdidos na Longa Noite. Ouvia os cânticos dos Primeiros Homens e dos Filhos da Floresta no farfalhar dos represeiros.

A ele, parecia que o ontem, o hoje e o amanhã se condensavam naquelas paredes. E que podia ouvir e ver tudo, levando a cabo a missão que tantos antes dele mantiveram até o fim. Carregar o legado destes homens era uma honra destinada a poucos. E pelos deuses, ele fazia parte desse seleto grupo.

_Happiness_

_Something in my own place_

_I'm standing naked_

_Smiling, I feel no disgrace_

_With who I am_

O escudeiro do Senhor Comandante adentrava a cozinha esbaforido. Procurava algo... Ou alguém. Não estava atrás do desjejum do Comandante, que sempre comia à alvorada. Quando os olhos do escudeiro cruzaram os dele, entendeu tudo.

- Lord Stark, o Senhor Comandante requer sua presença agora.

- Não sou um lorde, rapaz. Avise o Senhor Comandante que estarei com ele em breve.

O dever chamava. Os ossos estavam cansados, e clamavam por uma boa noite de sono. Mas isso, agora, não era importante. Seu dever chamava. A missão. O legado de seus irmãos e ancestrais. Lavou sua louça, e aprumou-se.

Quando o Senhor Comandante despachou suas ordens, sentiu-se um pouco incomodado. Preferia mil missões para além da Muralha que qualquer passeio pela Estrada do Rei. Mas era esta a tarefa a ser cumprida. Hora de rever o passado em Winterfell. O corvo chegara há pouco, carregando palavras enigmáticas. Dignas de suas asas, talvez. Em resposta, o Senhor Comandante mandaria um corvo de Mestre Aemon... E o Patrulheiro. Ele agora trataria com o irmão de outrora. Precisava visitar o passado novamente. Em outros tempos, isso seria doloroso. Mas este era outro homem, em outra vida.

Partida imediata, dizia o Senhor Comandante. O Patrulheiro trocou rapidamente suas vestes. Nas baias, escolheu um corcel negro, mais rápido, e próprio para viagens ao sul da Muralha.

O gigante de gelo se erguia, mais branco que de costume. Os reflexos do sol na superfície da Muralha cegavam, deixando o gelo prateado. Um gigante de gelo e aço. O maior dos homens se sentiria um anão diante da Muralha. O presente das crianças aos homens era a maior defesa que tinham contra o que estava por vir. Contemplando a Muralha, ele se perguntava como os homens ignoravam o perigo iminente a ponto de troçarem dos bravos irmãos que viajavam pedindo voluntários para a Patrulha da Noite.

Não compreendia a ignorância dos homens, mas respirava aliviado por não fazer parte dela. Hoje, era um homem abençoado. Pelos deuses antigos e novos.

_Well, I'm a lucky man_

_I hope you understand_

Partia para o Sul, não sem antes contemplar a Muralha. Não saía do lar sem antes repetir suas palavras ao vento, relembrando o sangue dos que pereceram honrando aquelas que talvez fossem as palavras mais sagradas no reino dos homens. Não podia deixar de lembrar, e de assegurar aos ancestrais que manteria sua herança até o fim.

"_A noite chega, e agora começa a minha vigia. Não terminará até a minha morte. Não tomarei esposa, não possuirei terras, não gerarei filhos. Não usarei coroas e não conquistarei glórias. Viverei e morrerei no meu posto. Sou a espada na escuridão. Sou o vigilante nas muralhas. Sou o fogo que arde contra o frio, a luz que traz consigo a alvorada, a trombeta que acorda os que dormem, o escudo que defende os reinos dos homens. Dou a minha vida e a minha honra à Patrulha da Noite, por esta noite e por todas as noites que estão para vir."_

O sol ia alto no céu, e o gigante de gelo e aço reluzia, como um farol para todas as almas aquém e além dele. Um lobo negro cavalgava pela estrada do Rei. Os homens de outrora, pela alta conta da Patrulha da Noite, diziam que o negro era a cor da sorte, e que não havia honra maior que vesti-lo e juntar-se aos irmãos guardiões.

O Patrulheiro sabia disso. Era um homem afortunado. Trazia consigo a missão dos irmãos, o legado dos ancestrais e a certeza de ter na Muralha um lar.

_Well, I'm a lucky man_

_With fire in my hands_


End file.
